


don't call again

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [61]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	don't call again

“Don’t call this number again,”Robbie all but growls.

Daisy grabs for her phone but he holds it out of her reach.

“Give it back,”she demands.“You’re being overdramatic.”

He keeps his arm up.“Only if you promise not to call them.”

“But I want to,”Daisy whines.

“Babe.” Robbie shakes his head slowly.“They gave us food poisoning twice.”

“Yeah, but… their food is so tasty?”

“Daisy. Food poisoning. Twice.”

“Robbie. Tasty. Tasty food poisoning.”

He rolls his eyes and gives her the phone back.“Do what you must. I’m not holding your hair when you barf later.”


End file.
